


Carry On

by ignemferam



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignemferam/pseuds/ignemferam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the realization of being alive set in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet refers to a scene at the beginning of SGA 2x01 "The Siege: Part 3"
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine, no matter how much I want them to be.
> 
> Un-beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

"Secure Stargate Operations. Hello, I'm home!"

Elizabeth halted in her steps in front of John but still within arm's reach. She paused to studying his face carefully before rising onto her toes to wrap her arms around his shoulders. It took him a moment to suppress the urge to slip out of the hug and hesitantly place a hand on her back in reciprocation instead. The reality of escaping certain death while trying to blow up a Wraith hive ship finally settled in.

"Yes, you are."

This battle might be over but John knew the war had only just begun. At that very moment the only thought going through his mind was the realization that Atlantis had undoubtedly become his home.

People said *"Home is where the heart is"* and he tended to be on board with it. Except now when he'd finally found himself a place to call home, his heart was however millions of lightyears away recuperating from crippling injuries. Injuries he didn't even know until Elizabeth told him about the dogfight over Antarctica as part of the Stargate program history. Injuries conveniently omitted from the phone conversation talking about the new *long-term* posting he couldn't talk about in details. As it turned out, he didn't need to worry about security clearance and he could've said where he was actually going.

One whole torn into two halves, he reckoned, was worse a feeling than not having a home.

Pushing the thought aside, he did the only thing he could. He soldiered on.


End file.
